one day
by Lilli89
Summary: After Natalie Manning died, the doctors at Gaffney's keep their promise and take care of Owen...
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I'm from europe, so my english is probably not perfect. I'm aware of it, but I still hope my readers are able to follow the context. I could need a beta reader for this story too. So if you're interested, feel free to send me a message._

 **The story is about Owen and how the doctors at Gaffneys are able to raise the 7 year old and deal with the loss of Natalie Manning, who died at a car accident.**

 **Rhodes, Zanetti, Halstead and Charles are sharing custody.**

 **Feel free to critizise or comment on the story.**

 _ **The story starts at Gaffneys...**_

 _CMDCMDCMDCMDCMD_

"Are you kidding me? You sent him to school with a fever?"

"Calm down, Connor. It's just a stomach pain."

Rhodes shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at his colleague, totally disappointed.

"We had a deal, Halstead. No school if he's sick."

"Who is sick?" Maggie entered the room, giving Rhodes a good chance to show his anger.

"He forced the kid to go to school, despite the fact that he's sick."

"Ohh, ohh." Maggie commented, before being called by April for getting back to her desk.

" Come, on. You treat him like he's already dead. Nearly all kids have episodes where they don't like to school, faking an illness. He's playing a game with us. If you have to watch him on Wednesday, you can leave him home."

Wills pager anounced an emergency.

"I gotta go." Will excused, receiving a nodd from Rhodes side.

"Unbelievable", Connor mouned, seconds later feeling a hand on his eyes, before some familiar lips touched his own.

"Are you talking to yourself?." Sam Zanetti whispered, taking Connors hand, directing it to her belly to give her boyfriend the chance to connect with their unborn daughter.

"How is my princess doing in there?" He pressed his ear against Sams belly, before he went back to his place.

"Father of the year, messed it up. Same as usual."

"What are you talking about?"

"Owen had to go to school. He wasn't feeling very well and Mr. Halstead thought the kid's just pretending to be sick."

Sam glanced at Connor, a worried expression on her face.

"You might be right. He looked a bit pale when we brought him to Halstead on Sunday."

"I should take a closer look at him. Especially when we pick him up from Will tomorrow. Possibly making a blood draw."

"Good idea."

Zanetti grabbed her bag.

"See, Connor I've still got to organize some special things for the baby shower. Since I don't have to work today I decided to go on a shopping trip with Amy. See you at home, right?"

"Hopefully soon." Rhodes joked and gave her another kiss, before she left the room.

Connor already wanted to made his way to the coffee mashine, when he heard a loud noise. Glas broke and an aggitated Maggie ran into the room.

"Connor, you've got to take a look at this."

Right in the same moment Rhodes alarm went on. Obviously it was about the same issue.

"What do we got?" He screamed, recognizing the small shadow of a kid, that was lying on a stretcher.

"7 year old boy with cramps, caused by stomach pain. Temp is 103. BP 160 to 90. His teacher called us", the medic informed him. Within seconds Connor realized that the little patient looked familiar to him.

"Waite, Owen?"

"You know him?" The paramedic asked.

"It's Owen Manning. The son of Dr. Manning, who died around a year ago" April informed him

"Go to treatment 5." Maggie directed him to the neighborhood room.

"Great. April? I need a second hand on this." Rhodes told her when he saw Will walking over the floor.

"Is that what a kid looks like, who's playing a game with you?" He yelled at his colleague. Will ran towards him. But Connor ignored it, already helping to roll the kid to the ER.

"What the hell happened?", Halstead asked, his stethoscope fell to the ground in shock.

"Better ask yourself." Rhodes hissed, already examining Owens stomach. The little boy kicked and cried in pain.

"Alright buddy. Just let me do some tests."

It didn't took him long. Since Owens stomach felt like a rock and he wasn't able to move his right leg and cried when Connor pushed his lower abdomen, hitting the MC Burney point, they got the diagnosis within minutes.

"He's got an appendicitis, which probably turned into a Peritonitis. I need to operate. His appendix needs to be removed. Now", he screamed, looking at the crying kid, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"It hurts", the seven year old sobbed, when Connor took his hand and Sexton tried to put him on an IV.

"I know, Owen. Look at me. I'm right here with you. Aunt April will put you asleep to take the pain away and when you wake up, it's not hurting anymore." Connor whispered to the kid, who started to cry heavier.

"I don't want to sleep. I…"

Eventually he couldn't finish. Maggie already put the masc on his face. A last cry and he blacked out.

Rhodes shook his head, sending reproachful glances to Halstead.

"What the hell were you thinking", he spoke under his mouthgard, already putting the ultrasound on the relevant position of Owens Abdomen, before he made his way to the OR…

CMDCMDCMD

"Be lucky. He could have died", Connor hissed at Will, when they both cleaned their hands, after the operation.

April and Maggie, who witnessed the conversation, got quiet, finally left the room in silence.

"Why in hell did you ignore that? He had fever, stomach pain, diarrhea. All the typical symptoms that every textbook about medicine is filled with."

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Will screamed at him, receiving reproachful glances from Rhodes.

"No, I ask myself what kind of doctor you are?"

Will moaned, shook his head.

"Listen, Connor. You might be right. I made a really big mistake. But we both know how tricky an appendicitis can be. Until yesterday, it was nothing than a higher temperature and some tummy ache. In the morning it seemed to be gone and I left him the decision, if he wants to go to school or rather stay at home." Will told Connor, making him even more angry.

"Are you kidding me? We're talking about a 7 year old kid, you're responsible for. What is the next step? Are you asking him if he wants to take your car to get to school instead of walking? Just to your knowlwedge: You're the adult, while he is the kid. If he wants to survive, he has to relie on you. He won't question your decisions, because in opposite to him, you have life experience." Or at least you should have."

Will sighed, his eyes filling with tears.

"Remember what you promised to Natalie? You nearly kicked it today?"

Halstead took a deep breath, closed his eyes, to fight tears.

"Who do you think you are? You're treating me, like I murdered him. I love Owen like my own son. He is everything that is left from her." Will turned around, avoiding that Rhodes would see the tears glittering in his eyes. He needed a few seconds to cget calm.

"During the last month his teacher called me twice, because every Monday, when they had P.E Owen pretended to suffer from headaches, chest pain or tummy problems. I just thought he wanted to fool me." Halstead whispered quietly. Connor didn't reply, left the room instead. Nevertheless he didn't came far, because Daniel Charles, stopped him right on his way to the ICU.

"How's he doing? Dr. Choi told me what happened."

"His appendictiis turned into a peritonitis. We were able to stop the bleeding and to remove his appendix. He gets antibiotics and hopefully there will be a full recovery. But it was touch and go. We nearly lost him. Just a few minutes later and he would have been gone."

Dr. Charles nodded with a serious face.

"Listen, would you mind to sit with him in the morning? Dr. Parker treated shift with me, so I'm able to stay with him for the upcoming hours? My next shift starts at 6. Since he cried a lot when he put him to sleep, there is a big chance he would be waking up like this." Connor told Charles.

Daniel, already knowing what he meant moved his head in agreement.

"You're thinking about aftermath effects?"

Rhodes moved his head to confirm his question.

"Hospitalization syndrome."

"I'll be right there", Charles confirmed to stay with Owen.

Connor already wanted to continue his way, when Daniel held him back.

"What about Will?"

Rhodes shrugged his shoulders, raised his eyebrows.

"I've got a long story to tell you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all: I would like to thank you for your reviews, favorites and suggestions considering the story.**

 **You have no idea what that means to me.**

 **Furthermore, I'm really glad that you liked the idea that Natalie isn't involved. I already thought some of you would throw virtual tomatoes at me for killing her off in the fanfic.**

 **Feel free to let me know if you liked the new chapter and if there is anything I should change.**

CMDCMDCMDCMDCMD

Rhodes was right. About one hour after the operation Owen woke up in a bad condition.

Connor held his hand, when the grade-schooler opened his eyes and started crying, like he already did when he fell asleep in the OR.

He looked around disorientated, completely scared and distracted by the pain.

"Shhh…It's alright, buddy. It's okay. Your appendix had been removed. But I'm with you. And there is April. See? And Uncle Daniel and Aunt Maggie are waiting outside for you." Rhodes tried to calm him down, by talking in a soothing voice, reassuringly stroking his forehead.

When Owen started to touch the needles in his arm and tried to remove the oxygen tube in his nose Connor gentely squeezed his hand.

"I don't want this." The little boy sobbed, when he realized there was no way to get it out.

"I know. But it has to keep that way, okay?"

"Noooo." Owen complained, tears streaming down his face. Connor changed meaningful glances with April. It would be a hard fight to indicate why he needed the tubes. The grade-schooler who never had to stay in a hospital before seemed really anxious regarding the whole procedure.

"Alright, listen, big guy. I know it hurts and it's an uncomfortable feeling. But April has to put the medicine in there, to make you feel better, alright?"

Owen shook his head and wept desperately. He stretched his hands, like he did when he was younger to beg Will, Connor or Maggie to take him on his arms.

Rhodes shared helpless glances with April, who nodded, like she already suspected what he thought.

"Okay, come here." Connor took his shoes off and climbed to Owen, took him in his arms, so he could lie down next to him.

"Can you roll his IV on the other side?"

"Sure thing", Sexton answered.

The little boy still cried a little bit, but already got calmer when his head rested in the crook of Connors arm.

Rhodes took his hand.

Listening to the beat of his foster parents heart, Owens sniffles turned into hiccups.

April smiled weakly, puting her thump up, like she wanted to tell Connor that it was a good idea.

"I want Patrick", the 7 year old sniffled, begging for his stuffed animal so Connor looked at him in confusion.

"Where did you put him?"

" I don't know."

"I'm gonna search for him, as soon as I get home okay?"

"Okay." Owen whispered.

He tiredly snuggled on Connors shoulder. The feeling of security and proximity provided a positive atmosphere to him.

"Are you in pain?", Rhodes asked his foster child and watched April putting the meds into his veins.

Owen shook his head.

"Can I have a spiderman band-aid?"

Rhodes couldn't help but smiled.

"I'm sure we can get you one later."

"And I have another question."

"Name it, buddy. We're listening."

"Can you tell me one of your stories? Like the one with the little boy who protected his sister in the forest?"

"Of course." Connor put his phone on the nightstand and shut it off, before he started speaking…

CMDCMDCMD

"He fell asleep", Connor looked at the little boy in his arms. He was still lying in bed, talking to Daniel Charles, who entered the room a couple of minutes before.

"Hopefully it keeps that way." He added, crawling out of his patients bed, watching Owen, who wept recognizing that Connor was gone , but then turned around and fell back to sleep within minutes.

Rhodes ruffled through his own hair, put his shoes on and yawned deeply.

"How long have you been up?", Daniel questioned.

Connor raised and lowered his shoulders.

"20 hours straight. If you add the time of looking out for Sam, it's gonna be 24. She had trouble sleeping. Since we hit the sixth month, little munchkin keeps us awake pretty often.

Charles sighed.

"Sounds nasty. How went the ultrasound? Any news on the little lady?" He made allusions to the growing life in Zanettis belly.

Connors eyes flickered in excitement.

"Steady heartbeats. She keeps growing and kicking. No abnormalities."

"Glad to hear." Dr. Charles smiled, his glance changing between Owen and Rhodes.

"Well, regarding the other little Monster here, I talked to Halstead. He told me what happened. Still feels guilty. "

Connor looked at him with a sceptical expression.

"See, I understand your concern. And he totally messed it up. But to be honest: I don't think he did it willfully. He regretted his mistake, underestimated the situation."

"I know. But it nearly killed him ."

Connor sent meaningful glances to Daniel, before he left the room to continue working.

CMDCMDCMD

It was nearly 2 a.m. The ward seemed quiet and empty.

Connor hesitated, but finally walked to Halstead, who just left the OR.

"You have a minute?", he asked his colleague.

Will looked at him in surprise but agreed.

"Listen, I know I came hard on you. But what I said about Natalie. I'm sorry okay?"

Confused about those words, Will shook his head.

"No. It was right. I messed it up. If he would have died, it was all my fault. "

"We can't change what happened, okay? I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time, listen to him."

Halstead nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your Reviews, folks :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Feel free to let me know if you liked it.

CMDCMDCMDCMD

"Uncle Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me more about my mommy?"

Sam looked up from the good night story, that she just had finished to read to Owen and shared meaningful glances with her boyfriend. Connor entered the room while carrying the grade-schoolers stuffed girafe.

He gave it to Owen, who pressed it against his chest.

It was one week after the operation and their youngest still stayed at home.

"Alright, little buddy", Rhodes sat down next to Zanetti on the edge of Owens bed.

Tenderly he caressed his forehead.

"What do you want to know?"

Owen shrugged his shoulders, looked at Connor with big eyes.

"Why did she had to die?"

Helplessly the doctor glanced at Zanetti.

"Well, somtimes people are sick or badly injured in a way that they can't be treated anymore."

"What if you have to die too?"

"No, buddy. Don't think about that right now", Connor stroked his cheek.

"Listen, even if someone is dead, he's still there, as long as he's remembered. Like your mom", Zanetti explained to the little boy.

"It's nearly impossible to forget her. And you know why? Because you just look like her", Connor agreed.

"I miss her.", Owen whispered, receiving concerned views from his foster-parents.

"Of course you do", Sam squeezed his hand, watching him sadly, wiping an upcoming tear from his cheek.

Suddenly she got up, left the room until she came back with a photo.

Connor who just tucked Owen in, locked up at her.

"See, what I framed for you? Do you want to put it under your pillow? Brings luck", she explained and helped him to place it there.

Owen stared at the photo, showing him with Natalie, before his view wandered to Sams belly.

"Do you still love me? Even if the baby is there? Can I still come to you?"

"Sure. The baby won't change anything on our relationship", Zanetti emphasized.

"Eventually both of us going to spend more time together, because Sam might be busy with the baby. But we still gonna pick you up three times a week", Connor added, pointing towards Owen.

"By the way: How is your belly doing?"

The little boy pulled up his shirt, so Rhodes was able to take a closer look at the wound. He examined the stitched part of his belly, a satisfied glance on his face.

"That looks good. You probably get a small scar, showing how brave you are", Zanetti explained.

Owen smiled weakly when Connor pulled down his t shirt.

"Braveheart", Rhodes twinkled, placed a kiss on Owens cheek.

"Sleep tight buddy. I love you ", Connor said goodnight before Sam continued doing the same.

"I love you too", she kissed him and waved to say good night.

They shut the light off, then silently sneaked into the living room..

CMDCMDCMD

"How did he get the idea of being less important? I've always told him, what he means to us and that we're looking out for him", Zanetti questioned herself putting the dishes in the cupboard.

Connor who sat down on one of the chairs, reading the latest newspaper in spanish, sighed.

"Normal fears of a child. I'm sure Dr. Charles can explain it to you."

"Promise me something?"

Rhodes looked up, raised his eye-brows in interest.

"I might be busy with the baby. But you keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Sure."

He took her hand, place it on her belly, feeling that their unborn was moving.

"We're able to handle that. Together."

"He misses Natalie a lot. If I had to imagine, that she had to grow up without us", Zanetti touched her stomach, when Connor shook his hand.

"Sam…. Shhhh…Don't do that to yourself. She's gonna be fine. Same is Owen."

He took her hands.

"See, I know it's tough for him. My mom died when I was a child. I totally know how it feels. But his life has to go on. Till now we did a really good job. All of us. Do you remember the quote: It needs a village to raise a child. People tell that for a reason."

"I know", she whispered.

"I know."

CMDCMDCMD

"Alright, Little man. See you on Wednesday, when I pick you up from Will, okay?" Connor hugged Owen and handled his stuffed animal to him.

"And remember our deal. No running around. You still have to recover from your operation."

"I know."

Connor ruffled Owens hair, before the little boy followed Will into the kitchen where Halstead already prepared some food for dinner.

"I want to help you", Owen explained already wanted to grab a knife, when Halstead took it out of his hands.

"No, that's my job. What about watching some TV until I get finished here", he suggested. Owen obviously not happy about it, shook his head.

"But I want to cook with you."

"Come on. Not today. Aunt Stacie is coming soon."

The grade-schooler looked more and more disappointed. It was no secret that he didn't like Wills new girlfriend.

Having a sad expression on his face, he walked into the living room.

It took Will some minutes to interpret the mood in the right way.

He sighed, followed him shortly after.

"Owen. Hey."

The little boy hid behind a blanket.

"Go away", he mumbled, turning around.

Will stepped back, looked at the kid in overwhelment.

"Owen."

"You don't love me. Because I don't like Stacie."

"That's not true."

"It is. I want to go to uncle Connor and aunt Sam. Right now. I don't want to stay here with you and Stacie."

Will sighed, went to the door.

"That's not working. It was planed, that you stay here at my house for today and.."

The conversation was disturbedby a knocking on the door.

"I hate you", he could hear the grade-schooler whispering.

"I really hate you."

CMDCMDCMD

"Jay?"

Will looked at his brother in surprise.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. I didn't expect you. What's the matter?"

Jay Halstead rubbed his hair, a little bit embarassed because of the reason he had to visit.

"I need your wallpapering brush. We're gonna renovate Erins apartment and I'm running out of equipment."

"Alright. I hope, I still have it in the garage."

The younger Halstead looked at his brother in concern.

"Is everything alright? You're looking concerned."

Will sighed, finally negated his brothers question.

"Not by long shot. Owen is giving me a hard time. I don't know what it is, but we don't get along really well right now. He avoids to meet with Stacie. It's like he's pissed at me for whatever I'm doing. Maybe it's because of Rhodes or Zanetti having bad influences on him or probably the whole procedure of sharing custody. I always said that a boy at his age needs constant care. Not 4 different people taking him at different times."

"Alright, let me talk to the kid."

Jay entered the living room, looked around.

"Where is he?"

Will glanced at the couch.

"Must be in his room. Go upstairs", he suggested, so Jay made his way to Owens area.

Jay shook his head, coming back a couple of seconds later.

" Will, he's not there anymore."

The doctors face froze, when he made his way upstairs.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone. And the window is open", Jay explained, pointing at the tree, that directly leads to the tree house.

Will closed his eyes, then looked at his brother in concern.

"He ran away."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your reviews.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

CMDCMDCMD

"Jay, we can't call childhood services. If we do, it has consequences for all of us."

Will Halstead looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but we have to report Owen missing to alert all units. Only if we do, they gonna start searching", Jay replied.

Lindsay, who just arrived at the scene interrupted the discussion.

"What about calling Voight? Eventually he's able to pull some strings. So, it gives us the time to search for him on our own."

She pulled out her phone.

"Maybe we should think about familiar areas. Where is his mothers grave?"

Will denied by shaking his head.

"He wouldn't be able to walk that far. He still suffers from the aftermath of his operation."

"He got his appendix removed around one and a half weeks ago", Jay explained to his girlfriend, whose face got even more concerned.

"Did you inform your colleagues? Dr. Charles? Dr. Rhodes?"

"Daniel is on his way, but I couldn't get Connor on the phone. He went shopping with Zanetti, wanted to buy a grib for their unborn baby."

"Let's make a plan. We should seperate. You better stay at home, while we are swarming out. I keep contacting Voight, searching the whole area. If Owen walks on his own, he didn't get far", Lindsay informed both men.

„I'm looking out for him at playgrounds and going to drive to his school. Maybe someone knows more and is able to help", Jay agreed, while Lindsay looked at his brother.

Will sighed, still looking like hell. He was pale as a wall, tired and he seemed extremely nervous regarding the current situation.

"Hey, we get him. I promise you", Erin gave him a sympathetic smile before she walked to the car...

CMDCMDCMD

Meanwhile Zanetti and Rhodes returned from their shopping trip.

Connor who drove the car, parked it in the garage,exhausted but happy about the stuff they just got.

He got out oft he car fastly and took some of the groceries. Sam, who just wanted to cut some flowers, stayed at the garden, while Rhodes managed to walk to the front door.

Recognizing a small shadow near the entry the expression on his face became more serious. He put the shopping bags to the ground, started running until he reached the front door of the house where Owen sat on the ground and stared at him.

"Hey. What happened?"

The little boy looked up, tears in his eyes. He started to cry heavier, when Connor pulled him in his arms. Owen placed his head on Rhodes chest.

"Where is Will?", Rhodes wispered but only received sobbs as answers.

Meanwhile Sam returned looking surprised, when she recognized Owen in her boyfriends arms.

"Don't be mad at me", he sniffled. Connor rubbed his back, rocked him in his arms, while changing glances with Zanetti.

Sam kneeled down next to both of them.

"Owen, how did you came here?", Sam wanted to know, finally getting him to tell the truth.

„I…I ran away. I wanted to see you. I don't like to stay with uncle Will."

Connor and Sam shared meaningul glances.

Helplessely Sam ruffled his hair, while Connor tightened his grip.

"Shhhh… It's okay. We gonna talk about it later", he tried to calm the child down, before he got up, took him on his arms and carried him inside the house…

CMDCMDCMD

„Temp is about 102. Belly is soft", Connor took the thermometer and put it on the table. His eyes met with Zanettis, before he glanced at Owen who was lying in bed. Worried he stroked the little boys forehead.

"Any pain at all? Does your tummy hurt?"

Owen denied.

He seemed poweless and his eyes were red from crying.

Knowing that the psychological stress probably caused his symptoms Connor sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Do I have to go back to the hospital?", Owen wanted to know, looking at Rhodes with big eyes.

"Let's waite until tomorrow and if you still have a fever we gonna make a ct scan, right?"

Owen nodded to confirm his statement.

"Uncle Will is gonna be angry, isn't he?", the little boy asked, when Connor took Owens hand in his own.

"I think he just worried a lot about you."

The grade-schooler gave him a fearful glance.

"We gonna talk to him later but meanwhile, you have to close your eyes and get some sleep."

Owen stretched his little hands, touched Connors face with his little fingers.

Rhodes placed a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well", he murmured, when him and Zanetti already wanted to leave the room.

"Uncle Connor?"

Both looked back at the kid.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Rhodes sighed, but agreed.

"Okay."

"I'm downstairs", Sam told both, ruffling Owens hair before she walked out.

Connor grabbed the book on Owens night stand, but insisted and looked at him.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened at uncle Wills house? What made you run away like this? It's not all about uncle Will, isn't it? It's because of Stacie."

The grade-schooler shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't like her. She doesn't like me neither. It feels like she made him forgetting my mommy. It's alway like I bother them when she's there. Will hates me. I'm just a burden."

Connor seemed shocked by the news Owen told him.

"No, that's not true. What makes you thinking like that?"

"I don't know."

"You feel like she wants to replace your mom, right?"

Owen didn't answer, just staring at the wall.

"Since she started to visit us Will changed a lot. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in at all. You gonna have a baby with aunt Sam and then you will forget me like Will does. Maybe I never should have been born."

Connor gazed at him with wide eyes.

"No, no, no. Hey, look at me. Don't do that to yourself."

Rhodes sighed, glanced at him sympathetically.

"Listen, we all love you like you're our own son. And this will always be your home and nothing gonna change that. We have to talk to Will. I promise you that, okay?"

Owen nodded sadly, snuggling on Connors shoulder.

"We gonna figure something out", he squeezed Owens hand.

Slowly Connor opened the book and started to read…


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly, this has to stop. What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what this kid went through? He's a mess, Will", Connor screamed at Halstead while everyone met at the living room.

"I always told you that it's too early to let Stacie into his life. You never listened. Now we've got a kid who's blaming himself to be born. A 7 year old who is having suicidal thoughts, regretting to be alive. Great job."

"Are you kidding me? You're blaming me for having a private life? What are you doing? You're gonna be a father, expecting a kid on your own, while being engaged. Is it better?" Will replied in a loud tone.

"Gentlemen", Daniel Charles tried to interrupt the discussion, obviously being less sucessful.

"You're ignoring one point. First: He knew Samantha his entire life. And secondly: I wasn't the one who lived with his mother. You became some kind of a father figure over the years. You used to live with Natalie for more than six years and now, a new woman is replacing the part of his mom. What did you thought how he's dealing with that?"

"You're making a fool of yourself. Stacie never replaced Natalie. And Owen knows that."

"Yeah? That's not what he told me."

"Alright, can we get back to a normal conversation", Zanetti begged both men, trying to calm them down.

"We have to find a solution. Having a chronical run away doesn't fix the problem. Neither does making reproaches."

"If you ask me, we should have a family meeting. Owen is able to explain his position while we could discuss a solution together."

"And that's it? I should start discussions about my relationship with a 7 year old? I can tell you, where that leads us to. Owen is gonna be even more confused", Will yelled at Rhodes.

Connor shook his head, angry because of Wills behaviour.

"Listen, you know how I think about sharing custody with several people. I've always told you that we have to find another way, that it has to stop to share him like a trophy."

"So, that means you would give up custody?"

Halsteads confusing expression, put a sarcastical smile on Rhodes face.

"No!"

"So what? Did you expect to take him in after what happened today?", Rhodes questioned, getting pissed glances from Zanettis side.

"Connor, it's enough", she hissed, driving through her hair.

"Alright. Since we don't get to a consent today, I suggest that Owen stays here until we got to a new solution", Sam Zanetti proposed.

"Sure, now I'm the idiot", Will complained, walking to the door.

"Come on, Halstead. No one said that. We all want to fix this", Connor told him.

"We know how much you love Owen. That's why we're here", Charles calrified, but Will already reached for the door knob.

"I need some fresh air. Talk to you later."

CMDCMDCMD

With the weeks passing by, Owen still avoided to stay with Halstead, until a bad event brought them together again.

It was a beautiful summer day when Maggie decided to spend her free time on a playground with Owen. She picked him up from school and watched him for the upcoming hours, until nasty screams and cries disturbed the scene. Maggie who looked up from her book, recognized a crowd of grown ups that gathered around Owen.

"My elbow. It hurts so bad", he screamed when she ran to him and faced the injury.

She helped him up, put him on her arms.

All she knew was to get tot he hospital as fast as possible…

CMDCMDCMD

"Hey, little man. What's the matter with you?", April Sexton asked and looked at Owen who was crying, showing her his elbow.

Her eyes widened when she recognized a long and deep scratch. She looked at Maggie who was nearly crying.

"He fell off the monkey bars. Zanetti and Rhodes are going to kill me."

"Let's get him into treatment 4", April suggested. Maggie took Owens hand, who followed her, still unhappy and anxious.

"I don't want to stay here", he sobbed, receiving symathetic views from Maggie.

"I'm sure you don't have to", she placed him on the bed.

"Just lie down and relax."

Her head automatically turned around when someone entered the room.

It was Will, staring at both in surprise.

"What happened?"

"Well, he tried to reach the tip of the monkey bars and missed it. It all happened within seconds. Look, if I…"

"It's okay", Halstead declined, taking a closer look at the table.

Owen who already lied down, tried to get up and turned his face to the wall, while crying harder.

"I want uncle Connor. Please, call uncle Connor", he whined trying to get up. When Maggie tried to held her back, she started to fight her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay", Will tried his best to keep him calm, but he punched him, finally got out of his grib. The blood dropped to the ground, when he ran to the door.

"I want uncle Connor to treat me", he whimpered, accidently running into Rhodes arms, who seemed more than surprised.

"Wow, what brought you in here?"

Maggied sighed, stepping nearer, while Connor took Owens hand and guided him back into the room, realizing that he was crying.

"He got injured on the playground. I'm so sorry", Maggie explained ashamed, when Rhodes helped the 7 year old to lie down.

"It hurts", Owen cried hysterically, holding his arm. Obviously the pain hit him hard.

Connor took his hand, then concentrating at the wound, before he shared meaningful glances with Halstead.

"It has to be stitched, right?", Will discussed with Connor, who gave him a nod, not able to change that Owen witnessed him.

"Noooo. I don't want stitches", the little boy complained sobbing. Connor grabbed a stool with wheels to sit down next to him, gave him a serious glance.

"Shhhh… Owen, look at me. Hey", he tried to catch his arms, because he started to fight Maggie and him.

"We get through this together. I'm right here okay?"

He shook his head.

"You won't like me and we have to close our hearts for a short minute. But it hast o be done", Connor gave Maggie and Halstead a meaningful glance, telling both, that he needed them to hold Owen still.

He grabbed one of the needles, reached for the anesthetic drug, that made the whole procedure less painful because the arm would getting numb.

Gentely he inserted the needle into the wound, even if he couldn't reduce the pain it caused.

As he suspected Owen freaked out by the pain resulting from the medication that he had to insert into the wound.

He screamed and kicked, forcing Will and Maggie to tighten their grip to hold him on the table.

"I know. I know, buddy. I'm almost done. You're gonna be fine", Connor tried to disturb Owens screams, providing some words of comfort, barely able to succeed. Rhodes hands started trembling hard. He rarely had a tremor, but at this moment his fingers shook like hell, because hurting someone he loved by treating him was one of the worst feelings he knew .

To his frustration Owen didn't even stop crying when he stitched the wound. He knew that the dressing would burn, but there wasn't another abilty to treat the injury.

"Last tetanus shot was years ago", Will whispered through the screams, getting Connor to look less impressed.

Rhodes was sick of the whole procedure and just wanted to end it as soon as possible.

With Maggie preparing the injection, he tried his best to calm Owen down.

Thankful of her taking the job to insert it in his arm, he held the boy close to his chest. The 7 year old pressed his face against him, twitched and screamed when he felt the needle hitting the skin.

"Alright. It's over."

Connor felt him sobbing into his shirt, already assuming that he would hyperventilate.

"Shhh…Take a deep breath for me", Rhodes asked him but instead of this Owen continued sobbing. Although it was more quietly than before.

If that were not enough Rhodes was paged. He rolled his eyes, when his pager alerted, helplessly glancing at Will and Maggie.

"Dr. Rhodes? Your patient", April called out for him, entering the room, so he carefully made Owen to rest on the bed.

"I'm sorry buddy. I have to go", he explained and was deeply moved when Owen clunged on him by taking his hand around his arm.

Gentely lossening the grip around his wrist hurt him deeply. But had to work. He wouldn't be able to explain to Mrs. Goodwin that stitching a 7 year old could be much more important to treat a patient who was suffering from a heart attack.

Sadly he made his way to the room, uncertain how Owen would cope with it…


	6. Chapter 6

Looking a little bit lost, Will Halstead glanced at Maggie.

"Uncle Connor", Owen sniffled unhappy, begging the doctor to come back. But the little boy only received worried views from Halstead, who stared at him overwhelmed.

All he wanted to do was holding this kid, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that it was over. For a minute he became jealous. Rhodes was always loved by the grade schooler while he felt like a mess, any time he had to take care of him.

Finally he decided to take a seat next to Owen.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. It must have hurt a lot", he said in a soothing tone, allowed himself to caress Owens head. To his surprise he didn't fight. He just turned his back and cried into his hands desperately.

Will kept stroking his hair, listening to his sniffles.

"None of us wanted to cause you pain. It just had to be done, to avoid bleeding and bad bruises. A wound like that would cause a huge scar", he talked more to himself until Owen said something that hit him pretty hard.

"I want my mommy", they heard him saying. Will and Maggie looked heart broken. Halstead who fought tears himself, sighed and nevertheless agreed by nodding.

"I know. I miss her too."

Owen turned around, risking to glance at Will.

Halstead slowly moved his other hand until he reached the little ones and embraced it with his.

"Owen, you're everything that is left from Natalie. And since I loved your mommy like I never loved someone you are important to me too. And nothing is gonna change that."

The 7 year old didn't reply, just stared at the wall…

CMDCMDCMD

"I'm glad you're back", Sam greeted Connor before she gave him a kiss.

"How was the rest of the shift?"

Rhodes shrugged his shoulders, put his bag on the floor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A 15 year-old suffering from meningitis and a punk who was hit by a car. Where is Owen?"

Sam pointed at the living room.

"He was waiting for you all night."

"I'm so sorry. I had to leave shortly after his treatment. I'm sure he's gonna hate me for causing him so much pain."

"Didn't look like it. He asked a lot about you."

"Really?"

Zanetti moved her head, while wadeling through the floor.

Connor sneaked to the couch, where Owen was lying in front of the TV. He was sleeping. He seemed pretty exhausted. His arms were wrapped around Patrick, his stuffed girafe. Sam gentely tucked him in again because his blanket had been fallen to the ground. Connor sat down, tenderly caressed Owens forehead.

Eventually he opened his eyes.

"Hey, little man. Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

Owen spreat his arms, like he showed Connor that he wanted to hug him.

Rhodes bent down, placed a kiss on his forehead, then started to tickle him.

The kid giggled, only stopped when he realized the pain in his arm.

"Ouch."

"You're okay?"

"It just hurts a little."

"Braveheart", Connor praised him.

"You know what? Since you're staying at home tomorrow and uncle Will is covering my shift, I'll be all yours."

Owen hugged Connor before he became silent.

"What about a Lego day? Building up your new castle. Or watching some films we gonna get from the shopping mal?"

He glanced at his foster parent seriously.

"Do you think there is a chance uncle Will might like me again?"

Connor took a seat next to him.

"Sure. I think he never stopped loving you. You know what is so special on a foster parent?"

"No."

"Shall I tell you?"

Owen nodded.

"Whatever you're doing. If it's breaking the neighbors glas with a footbal or getting a bad grade or making terrible things. We never stop loving you. Neither does uncle Will, right?"

"Yes."

Connor reached into his pocket.

"Look, what I got at safeway", he gave Owen the package.

"Spiderman Bandaids", he light up, pulling one out, before Connor put it on his arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Connor turned around when he noticed Sam arriving from the kitchen.

"Doesn't look like bed time, huh?" She murmured, but Owen smiled at her.

"See, what uncle Connor bought me", he showed Zanetti his arm.

Sam twinkled.

"Wow, I'm totally impressed."

Sam kneeled down, looked at Connor before she examined the stitched injury.

"Are you feeling better?", Sam asked in a concerning tone, that you rarely hear, because she normally seemed to be one oft he tough doctors.

Owen tiredly agreed by nodding, then snuggled by placing his head near her arm.

Zanetti drive her hand through his hair.

"You tell us, if you suffer from pain, right? We still got something left from the green magical liquid", she refered to the liquid pain killers, they gave him when he went home after his apendectomy.

Owen confirmed, crawling into Connors arms.

Obviously he was really affectionated and enjoyed the attention he received from both parents.

"When can we go back to the playground? I lost the bet. I promised Mike that I was the first one who reached the top of the monkey bars."

"That's why you fell?", Zanetti sighed, getting Owen to shrug his shoulders.

"I think after today we better skip further bets with your friend Mike for the upcoming weeks. We better reduce it on some inside house activities for the next days, until we remove the suture", Connor said.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Both parents looked at each other in surprise. Hearing that from a grade schooler was really confusing, despite that they suspect the reason for telling that.

"I should have been more careful."

"Owen, you're the one who got hurt pretty bad. Not us. Why are you excusing yourself, buddy?"

"Well, I don't want to cause trouble, because this enlarges the chance that you get sick of me and if that happens, you probably won't like me to stay here any longer and send me away to other foster parents."

Both grown-ups seemed speechless.

"This is ridicolous. Who told you that? We never would do that."

He was afraid to look Sam in the eyes, just started to mumble hesitantly.

"After my mom died and I stayed at this orphanage before uncle Will took me in... I got to met Steven. He had staied with 4 different foster families before. First he used to live with his stepdad and his new wife. They started fighting and finally his stepdad send him to children services and they never took him home again."

Rhodes narrowed his eyes to a small slit.

"That's why you're scared that the same could happen to you."

He didn't respond.

"Hey, that won't happen. I swear to you. Even if you don't get along with Will, what I don't think would last forever, there are still uncle Daniel, aunt Maggie, Sam and me. Not to forget about uncle Ethan. We're so many people, that are able to take such good care of you. There is no need to worry."

Hesitatingly Owen placed his hand on Connors shoulder, closed his eyes and squeezed his girafe, while Sam put the blanket above her boyfriend and foster child. Protectively Connor wrapped his arms around the grade-schooler.

"Good night, big guy. We love you", Rhodes whispered, before Owen fell asleep on his chest…


End file.
